earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
LoganCreeper50
Now LoganCreeper50 is a mayor of a town in Canada it is called Edward Island Towns New Mexico (Texas) - Resident America - Resident Pineapplehaven - Resident MeagOpolis - Resident Yorktown / Edward Island - Founder and Mayor In The Beginning LoganCreeper50 joined Earth MC on August 6, 2017. He was first just wandering the world. First he voyaged to Australia, before being tp killed because he wanted food. New Mexico Later he joined the town called New Mexico. He became friends with a lot of the residents in the town. He built a tower that was called the Eagle Tower after the mayor EmpireEagle. The tower no longer stands and no pictures of it has been found. Later he was kicked form the town because the leader said," It is a family town." so for a while he was a person wandering North America. MegaOpolis LoganCreeper50 joined MegaOpolis around August 9th, 2017. He was the only member in the town, other than the mayor of the town Megafro. They where very good allies and when the fighting came they still where by each others side The Battle of Minivitown (MegaOpolis Pt.2) The battle has no real evidence of what took place except the word of the people who where in the battle. The battle started in August-September. The battle was when someone from Egypt attacked Minivitown so. We helped defend. The battle ended with Egypt winning because of a advantage with diamonds and enchants. Even the town of Minivitown doesn't exist anymore and the mayor has not been seen online in a while The Invasion of New Mexico (MegaOpolis Pt.3) LoganCreeper50 was upset with New Mexico kicking him out so him and Megafro attacked New Mexico. This battle had no casualties because no one in New Mexico was on but it still went down in history. Robbery (Conclusion with MegaOpolis) They became close allies and stayed in the same town for a while until someone did something bad. LoganCreeper50's brother went on his account and took all the gold in the town vault and left the town! Making is own town called Yorktown. Yorktown Yorktown was founded on August 10, 2017 it was by the bay of South Carolina and since its founding it has moved locations. If you want to read more about Yorktown go Here---> Yorktown Life On November 7, 2017 an unknown mother gave birth to Twin boys. Their names were Roerr and Babyskate. The mother would later die of unknown causes and Logan refuses to talk about her. His sons would grow up and started Helping around the town. On November 27, 2017, Roerr got extremely ill with the Plague. On December 5, 2017 Roerr would die. Babyskate would also catch the plague on December 13, 2017. He would be in a coma until January 26, 2018 he would sadly pass. Edward Island On August 20, 2018 LoganCreeper50 changed his town name from Yorktown to Edward Island, He moved his town to PEI, Canada and he started claiming into Nova Scotia with 448 gold from PandaPats. Category:Players